Moby Grape
Line-Up: September 1966 to June 1968 Jerry Miller - guitar Skip Spence - guitar Peter Lewis - guitar Bob Mosley - bass Don Stevenson - drums Line-Up: June 1968 to February 1969 Jerry Miller - guitar Peter Lewis - guitar Bob Mosley - bass Don Stevenson - drums Line-Up: February 1969 to April 1969 Jerry Miller - guitar Peter Lewis - guitar Bob Moore - bass Don Stevenson - drums 1966 September 8, 1966 The Ark, Sausalito, CA (Personal Management Agreement signed with Matthew Katz) October 7, 1966 The Ark, Sausalito, CA (supported by Baltimore Steam Packet, Only Alternative and His Other Possibilities) October 10, 1966 The Ark, Sausalito, CA (Addendum to Personal Management Agreement signed with Matthew Katz) October 11-12, 15-16 & 18-23, 1966 The Ark, Sausalito, CA (supported by Lee Michaels) October 13-14, 1966 The Ark, Sausalito, CA (supported by Big Brother & The Holding Company & Sons Of Champlin) October 28, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (supported by West Coast Branch, Lee Michaels & American Dream) November 4, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (supported by New Tweedy Brothers, Lee Michaels & American Dream) November 4, 1966 The Ark, Sausalito, CA (supported by Big Brother and The Holding Company & Baltimore Steam Packet) November 11-12, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting 13th Floor Elevators) November 12, 1966 Gorman’s Gay 90's, San Francisco, CA (supporting Buffalo Springfield) November 25-27, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane & James Cotton Blues Band) December 2-4, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Love, with Lee Michaels) December 6-8, 1966 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA December 13-15, 1966 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA (supported by Steve Mann) December 23, 1966 Santa Venetia Armory, San Rafael, CA (with Sons of Champlin, Morning Glory, Freedom Highway, The Axons, The Beat-ables, The Baltimore Steam Packet, The Nite Riders, The Tiny Hearing Aid Company) December 23-24, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Grateful Dead & Steve Miller Blues Band) December 29, 1966 Santa Venetia Armory, San Rafael, CA (supporting Grateful Dead, with Morning Glory) December 30-31, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Supporting Country Joe & the Fish, with Lee Michaels) 1967 January 13, 1967 Santa Venetia Armory, San Rafael, CA (supporting Big Brother & The Holding Company, with Morning Glory) January 13-14, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with The Charlatans & The Sparrow) January 29, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Mantra-Rock Dance. Organised by the local Hare Krishna temple, and featured Hare Krishna founder Swami Bhaktivedanta, Allen Ginsberg, The Grateful Dead & Big Brother and the Holding Company) February 7, 1967 signed a recording contract with Columbia Records February 12, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (VDC Study Group Benefit--council For Civic Unity, with Grateful Dead, Sly & The Family Stone, New Salvation Army Banned, Mystery Trend, Our Lost Souls & Notes From The Underground) February 14, 1967 The Ark, Sausalito, CA (with Big Brother & The Holding Company & Jack and The Ripper) February 17-19, 1967 The Ark, Sausalito, CA (supported by (17th) Freudian Slips & All Night Apothecary, (18th) California Girls & Sparrow, (19th) Old Gray Zipper & All Night Apothecary) February 18, 1967 Sausalito Auditorium, Sausalito, CA (Supported by Loading Zone) February 24-25, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by The Charlatans & (24th only) Iron Butterfly) February 26, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting B.B. King, with Steve Miller Blues Band) March 3, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Love & Grateful Dead, with Loading Zone & Blue Crumb Truck Factory) March 5, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Benefit for Newstage & Straight Theater, with Big Brother & The Holding Company, Country Joe & The Fish, The Sparrow & guests The Grateful Dead & Michael McClure) March 22, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA March 24-25, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Chambers Brothers & Charlatans) March 26, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Chambers Brothers & Charlatans) March 31-April 1, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Byrds, with Andrew Staples) April 2, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Byrds, with Andrew Staples) April 12, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Afternoon show, "Busted" Benefit for San Francisco Mime Troupe, with Jefferson Airplane, Grateful Dead, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Andrew Staples & Loading Zone) April 15, 1967 Golden Gate Park Kezar Stadium, San Francisco, CA ("Peace Fair", with Judy Collins, Malvina Reynolds & Steve Miller Blues Band) April 22, 1967 University of California Freeborn Hall, Davis, CA (supporting Buffalo Springfield) May 19-20, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA ("Rock Revolution", supporting Love, with PJ Proby, Young Giants & Carousels) June 3, 1967 Mt. Tamalpais, Marin County, CA June 6, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Columbia Records coming out party for Moby Grape) June 7, 1967 Marin County, CA Three members of Moby Grape were arrested for contributing to the delinquency of minors. The trio paid their bail and flew off for a TV date in New York. They were found in a parked car each with a 17-year-old girl. June 9-11, 1967 Scene Club East, New York City, NY (supported by John Lee and The Checkmates & Tiny Tim) June 15, 1967 The Hullabaloo, Hollywood, CA (supported by Sons of Adam & Seeds of Time) June 17, 1967 County Fairgrounds, Monterey CA (Monterey Pop Festival) June 24, 1967 Cleveland, OH (supporting Mamas and Papas & Buckinghams) July 1, 1967 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA July 14-15, 1967 Centennial Coliseum, Reno, NV (supported by Melvyn Q Watchpocket) July 17, 1967 The Scene, New York City, NY July 22, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (with Yardbirds, Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band & Iron Butterfly, Strawberry Alarm Clock & West Coast Pop Art Experimental Band) July 23, 1967 Convention Hall, Philadelphia, PA (supporting The Mamas and The Papas, Blues Magoos, Buckinghams & Scott Mckenzie (singing "San Francisco"). Moby Grape did not play as they were late arriving) July 24, 1967 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH (supporting The Mamas and The Papas, Scott Mckenzie & Buckinghams. There was a dispute between The Buckinghams and Moby Grape over the order of the performances) July 27, 1967 Detroit, MI (US TV Robin Seymour "Swingin’ Time") July 27, 1967 Upper Deck Club, Detroit, MI July 28, 1967 Toronto, ON (without their own equipment or Skip Spence who, being Canadian, needed papers to cross back and forth across the border) July 28, 1967 Roostertail Club, Detroit, MI July 29, 1967 Catholic Church Hall, Nr Milwaukee, WI August 2, 1967 Eagles, Seattle, WA August 8-9, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Electric Flag American Music Band & Southside Sound System) August 10-13, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Canned Heat & Vanilla Fudge. Mad River sit in using Moby Grape's amps on 11th & replace Vanilla Fudge on the 13th using Moby Grape's amps after Chet Helms turns up at the earlier Straight Theatre show and asks Sam Silver to have the band get over to the Avalon) August 19, 1967 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (supporting Jimi Hendrix Experience, With Tim Buckley & Captain Speed) August 19, 1967 Boss City broadcast (with Sam Riddle, James Darren & Mrs. Elva Miller) August 21-23, 1967 Whisky-A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Afro Blues Quintet) September 2-3, 1967 Kings Beach Bowl, Lake Tahoe, CA (supported by The Creators, (2nd) The Inmates) September 4, 1967 Steve Paul's The Scene TV show performing "Hey Grandma", "Sitting By The Window" & "Omaha". The session was broken up into two shows for airing. The first show featured Moby Grape, Aretha Franklin, The Blues Project, The Staples Singers (which is the one WNEW-TV Channel 5 aired) and the second show featuring The Blues Project, The Young Rascals, The Chambers Brothers and Janis Ian, which aired later in the fall of 1967 on the local NYC WABC-TV - Channel 7) September 11, 1967 Action House, Island Park, NY September 15-16, 1967 Continental Ballroom, Santa Clara, CA (Supported by Nu Delhi River Band, Om) September 22, 1967 Action House, Island Park, Long Island, NY (with Cream & Neons. Canned Heat replaced Moby Grape) September 23, 1967 Greenwich Village Theatre, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 10.30, supported by Cream & Soul Survivors. Canned Heat replaced Moby Grape) October 6, 1967 The Ark, Sausalito, CA November 3-4, 1967 Concord Coliseum, Concord, CA November 4, 1967 The Ark, Sausalito, CA (supported by Big Brother & The Holding Company) November 11, 1967 Village Theater, New York City, NY November 17-19, 1967 Cafe Au Go-Go, New York City, NY (supported by Larry Hankin, Blood, Sweat & Tears) November 23-24, 1967 Village Theater, New York City, NY (supported by Druids of Stonehenge, Charles O'Hegarty & Kingdom Come) November 25, 1967 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT (Supporting Country Joe and The Fish (or Incredible Fish), with Spirit) December 5-7, 1967 2nd Fret, Philadelphia, PA December 8-9, 1967 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by (8th) The Rationals & Wilson Mower Pursuit & (9th) MC5) December 15-16, 1967 Shrine Auditiorium, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Country Joe & The Fish & (15th) Blue Cheer & (16th) The United States of America) December 18-23, 1967 Whiskey-A-Go Go, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Sweetwater. Big Brother and The Holding Company replaced Moby Grape on the 20th) December 31, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA 1968 January ?, 1968 Augusta, ME January 5-6, 1968 Psychadelic Supermarket, Boston MA (supported by Travis Pike's Tea Party) January 10, 1968 Philadelphia, PA (US TV "Mike Douglas Show", with Barbara Parkins, Earl Wnghtson & Lois Hunt, Peter Cook & Dudley Moore) January 12, 1968 San Rafael, CA (Jerry Miller, Peter Lewis and Skip Spence aquited of delinquency charges) January 19-20, 1968 Trauma, Philadelphia, PA January 26-27, 1968 Action House, Island Park, NY February 10-11, 1968 Anderson Theatre, New York City, NY (2 shows each night, supported by Procol Harum) February 14, 1968 SUNY University Gym, Stonybrook, NY February 17, 1968 Tempo Dance City, Brooklyn, NY February 23-24, 1968 Cheetah, Chicago, IL March 15, 1968 Legion Hall, Merced, CA (supported by Flamin' Groovies) March 21, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Traffic, Lemon Pipers & Spirit) March 22-23, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Traffic, Lemon Pipers & Spirit) March 29, 1968 Cheetah, Santa Monica, CA (Moby Grape were in litigation with former manager Matthew Katz, so Katz put together a band of Seattle musicians and booked them as Moby Grape, as a means of asserting his rights to the name. Such practices were hardly unknown in the music industry, but the post-Beatles rock market made individual members of groups considerably more important than they had been. While most shows by the false Grape were in the hinterlands where people hadn't seen the original band, they did play this show in Santa Monica, at 1 Navy Pier) April 1 or 2, 1968 Palm Springs Pop Festival, Palm Springs, CA April 3, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA ("Superball", KMPX-FM's First Birthday Benefit Ball with Grateful Dead, The Youngbloods, Electric Flag, Mother Earth & It's A Beautiful Day) April 12-13, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by It's a Beautiful Day & Sweet Rush) April 26, 1968 Santa Rosa Fairgrounds, Santa Rosa, CA (supported by Nitty Gritty Dirt Band & Mourning Glory) May 2 & 4, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Hour Glass & United States Of America) May 3, 1968 Merchandise Mart, Old State Fairgrounds, Sacramento, CA (with Quicksilver Messenger Service, Troggs, Pyewacket, HP Lovecraft & Mojo) May 7-12, 1968 Generation Club, New York City, NY May 10, 1968 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA May 17-18, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Hour Glass (who featured Duane & Gregg Allman) & Mt. Rushmore) May 24, 1968 Vulcan Gas Company, Austin, TX (2 shows 7.30 & 10.30, supported by Shiva's Headband) May 25-26, 1968 Catacombs Club, Houston, TX Moby Grape (originally scheduled for Love Street in Houston but Moby Grape requested additional money and Love Street management declined) May 31-June 1, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Fugs & Gary Burton Quartet. without Peter Lewis) May 31-June 1, 1968 Dog, Denver, CO (FAKE GRAPE, with West Coast Natural Gas & Games) June 6, 1968 Cafe Au Go-Go, New York City, NY (probably cancelled) June 7, 1968 The Limit, Howard Beach, NY (probably cancelled) June 8, 1968 St Louis, MO (probably cancelled) June 15, 1968 Veterans Hall, Redding, CA (FAKE GRAPE, with West Coast Natural Gas & Black Swan. Produced by Silva Productions... Management by Matthew Katz Productions) Line-Up: June 1968 to February 1969 *Jerry Miller - guitar *Peter Lewis - guitar *Bob Mosley - bass *Don Stevenson - drums June 20-22, 1968 Sanctuary, South Lake Tahoe, CA (supported by Santana Blues & Queen Lily Soap) June 25, 1968 Commodore Ballroom, Lowell, MA (supported by The Sugar Tea Pot) June 29, 1968 1968 Central Park Wollman Skating Rink, New York City, NY (Shaeffer Music Festival, with Muddy Waters. Peter Lewis back (accompanied by his mother, Loretta Young) - Skip Spence gone) July 23-25, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Jeff Beck Group & Mint Tattoo) August 2-3, 1968 Eagles, Seattle, WA (supported by Crome Syrcus & Time Machine) August 9-10, 1968 The Cave, Vancouver, BC August 15-17, 1968 Canadian National Exhibition Automotive Building, Toronto, ON August 23-25, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angles, CA (supported by Group Therapy, Genesis & Arabesque) September 6-7, 1968 The Bank, Torrance, CA (supported by Fair Be Fall) October 4-5, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Woody’s Truck Stop) October x-x, 1968 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA (supported by Woody’s Truck Stop) October 12-17, 1968 Cafe Au Go-Go, New York City, NY (supported by (12-14) The Moke Eaters & (15-17) The Apple Pie Motherhood Band) October 18, 1968 Action House, Island Park, NY October 19, 1968 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (1st Quaker City Pop Festival, with Vanilla Fudge, Big Brother & The Holding Company, Chambers Brothers & Buddy Guy Blues Band) October 20-21, 1968 The Scene, New York City, NY October 22, 1968 Stonybrook University Gym, Stonybrook, NY (with Procol Harum & The Churls) October 29, 1968 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Jerry Lewis Show") November 1-2, 1968 The Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supported by Eire Apparent) November 9, 1968 Rose Bowl, Pasadena, CA (Super Scene 68, with Grass Roots, Hook & Others) November 27-December 1, 1968 Whisky-A-Go Go, Los Angeles, CA (Cancelled, supported by Alabama Sheiks. Both groups cancelled and were replaced by Taj Mahal and the Flying Burrito Brothers) November 30, 1968 Commodore Ballroom, Lowell, MA (supported by The What Group) December 6, 1968 The New Place, Chicago, IL (supported by Illusions) December 15-16, 1968 Shrine Auditiorium, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Country Joe & The Fish, Blue Cheer & The United States of America December 27-28, 1968 Felt Forum, New York City, NY 1969 ??? 1969 Steve Paul Show, San Francisco, CA January 17-18, 1969 The Ark, Sausalito, CA (with Steve Miller joined them on one of the nights) January 24-25, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by It's A Beautiful Day, The Other Half & Tim Hardin) January 31, 1969 Middle Earth Club, London, ENG (supported by Group Therapy. Postponed until February 1st) February 1, 1969 Middle Earth Club, London, ENG (supported by Jody Grind & Ice) February ?, 1969 Revolution, London, ENG February 4, 1969 BBC Playhouse Theatre, London, ENG (UK Radio "Top Gear" performing "If You Can't Learn", "Truckin Man", "Ain't That A Shame", "Five To Eight" & "I Am Not Willing". Broadcast March 16, 1969) February 6, 1969 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supported by The Nice. The show overruns and Moby Grape do not play. Apparently when The Nice finished their set and it was obvious there wasn't time for a complete set from The Grape, the crowd were offered an encore by the Nice or 15 minutes of Moby Grape. The Nice won out) February 8, 1969 Mother's, Birmingham, ENG (Supported by Group Therapy) February 8, 1969 The Place, Edinburgh, SCOT (Supported by Group Therapy) (show probably cancelled) February 9, 1969 Copenhagen, DEN (Supported by Group Therapy) February 10, 1969 Paris, FRA (Supported by Group Therapy) (show probably cancelled) February 12, 1969 Stockholm, SWE (Supported by Group Therapy) February 14, 1969 Dutch TV "Mies Bouwman Show" performing "Trucking Man". Also appearing Group Therapy) February 15, 1969 Rai Congresgebouw, Amsterdam, NED (Supported by Group Therapy) February 16, 1969 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED (Supported by Group Therapy) Line-Up: February 1969 to April 1969 *Jerry Miller - guitar *Peter Lewis - guitar *Bob Moore - bass *Don Stevenson - drums March 7-9, 1969 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by AB Skhy, Gale Garnett and the Gentle Reign & Group Therapy) March 14, 1969 The Hideout, Clawson, MI (supported by Group Therapy) (may have been cancelled) April 1, 1969 Palm Springs, CA (with Jeff Beck, John Mayall, Lee Michaels & The Butterfield Blues Band (Moby Grape and Jeff Beck cancel) August 25, 1969 Canadian National Exhibition Teen Pavilion, Toronto, ON (although in reality this was the Rhythm Dukes - perhaps billed as Moby Grape) September 5, 1969 Monterey Fairgrounds, Monterey, CA (although in reality this was the Rhythm Dukes - perhaps billed as Moby Grape) November 15, 1969 Sherman Oaks Park, Los Angeles, CA (The Leaves, with members from the Doors, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Moby Grape & Sweetwater. Put on by Chapter 1391 of the Shalom B'nai B'rith Girls) December 19-20, 1969 Old Fillmore, San Francisco, CA (although in reality this was the Rhythm Dukes - perhaps billed as Moby Grape) ??? 1969 Stony Brook University, Stony Brook, NY May 21, 1971 Civic Center Brooks Hall, San Francisco, CA (Arts and Industry - Promoted by the Buddha from North Beach and Will Wilkinson, with Cleveland Wrecking Company, Wisdom, Marionette Theatre, Richard Pryor, Loose Gravel, Congress of Wonders, Barry "The Fish" Melton, Earthquake, Flamin' Groovies, A Euphomus Wail, Mother Goose, Keystone, Eric Burden and War!, TKO's, Big Brother and Holding Company, Flamln' Grooves, Loading Zone, John Lee Hooker and Gold and light shows by Holy See, Bob Holte Windows & Clouds and Earth Lights) May 29, 1971 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA (with Gordon Stevens on electric violin, supported by Albert King June 18-19, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by BB King & Grootna) June 22, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Spencer Davis & Truckin') June 24-27, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Spencer Davis & Peter Jameson, Flash Cadillac & The Continental Kids) December 13, 1971 Civic Center Brooks Hall, San Francisco, CA (with Eric Burdon & War & John Lee Hooker) March 18, 1974 Troubador, Los Angeles, CA May 8, 1974 Ebbett's Field, Denver, Colorado, CO May 17, 1974 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA (with Sutro Sympathies Orchestra) May 23-27 & 29-June 3, 1974 Castile Pub, Salt Lake City, UT (billed as "Bob Mosley and Peter Lewis of Moby Grape". Line up also included Jerry Miller and Johnny Craviatto) June 5-10, 1974 Unknown Location, WY (billed as "Bob Mosley and Peter Lewis of Moby Grape") - May have been cancelled June 16, 1974 Keystone, Berkeley, CA (supported by Frisco Kids) June 28-30, 1974 Lion's Share, San Anselmo, CA July 19, 1974 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA July 20-21, 1974 Keystone, Berkeley, CA (supported by Earthquake) August 2-3, 1974 Tucket Inn, Hayward, CA August 9, 1974 National City, San Diego, CA (Bob Mosley, Peter Lewis, Jerry Miller, Johnny Craviatto, Jeff Blackburn) September 6, 1974 S.J.S.U Student Union, San Jose, CA (supported by The Sons & GDH Jr.) September 8, 1974 Orphanage, San Francisco, CA October 4, 1974 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA October 5, 1974 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (Supporting Electric Flag) October 13, 1974 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (Cancelled. Supporting Electric Flag) October 25-26, 1974 The Internal School, Arcata, CA (supported by Jango, Hot Rod Annie & Salmon Creek) November 2, 1974 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Mahavishnu Orchestra replacing Freddy King) & Electric Flag) November 12, 1974 Rio Theatre, Rodeo, CA (supported by Companion) December 17, 1974 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (cancelled appearance, with Lucky Strikes & Frisco Kids) May 9, 1975 Gold Rush, Walnut Creek, CA (with Eddie Money) September 2, 1977 Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, CA (supported by The Ducks) September 26-27, 1977 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sopwith Camel) October 27, 1977 University of California Robertson Gym, Santa Barbara, CA (with Hot Tuna & Average White Band) October 31, 1977 Boulder Creek Theatre, Boulder Creek, CA (supported by What On Earth & Bob Brozman) November 6, 1977 Civic Center, San Francisco, CA (A day on the grass) December 16-17, 1977 Rio, Rodeo, CA (supported by Heroes) December 29, 1977 Keystone, Palo Alto, CA (supported by Dirty Legs) January 21, 1978 Catalyst, San Francisco, CA January 21, 1978 Veteran's Hall, Santa Cruz, CA January 21-22, 1978 Crossroads, Santa Cruz, CA January 26, 1978 Keystone, Palo Alto, CA October 28, 1978 Shady Grove, San Francisco, CA February 26, 1987 De Anza College Flint Center, Cupertino, CA February 27, 1987 San Rafael, CA (with Fraternity Of Man & Strawberry Alarm Clock) April 18, 1987 Moscone Convention Center, San Francisco, CA (Looking For the Long Lost Mind Revue, with Country Joe McDonald, It's A Beautiful Day & Fraternity of Man and Friends) January 7, 1989 Backstage, Seattle, WA January 9, 1989 Backstage, Seattle, WA March 5, 1989 Seattle, WA November 10, 1989 Tacoma, WA June 20, 1990 San Francisco, CA October 27, 1990 Last Day Saloon, San Francisco, CA October 30, 1990 Shoreline Amphitheater, Mountain View, CA November 2, 1990 Last Day Saloon, San Francisco, CA November 7, 1990 Winston's, San Diego, CA November 11, 1990 Stockton, CA November 12, 1990 Chico, CA April 26, 1991 Blue Max, Chico, CA April 27, 1991 Last Day Saloon, San Francisco, CA April 28, 1991 Private Party, Lodi, CA May 2, 1991 Crowsnest, Santa Cruz, CA May 3, 1991 Rivercity Bar, Sacremento, CA May 4, 1991 Reindeer Lodge, Reno, NV May 8, 1991 Goodtimes, Eugene, OR May 9, 1991 Westside Station, Salem, OR May 10, 1991 Dakotas, Portland, OR June 5, 1993 Shoreline Amphitheater, Mountain View, CA (Bridge School Benefit. Jerry Miller, Peter Lewis and Stevenson play) June 30, 1996 Maritime Hall, San Francisco, CA (supported by Stephen Gaskin) July 4, 1996 Del Mar, CA September 21, 1996 Maritme Hall, San Francisco, CA (supported by Zero) April 13-14, 1997 Wetlands, New York City, NY August 6, 1997 Palookaville, Santa Cruz, CA August 7, 1997 Wetlands, New York City, NY (with Sam Andrew) August 9, 1997 Poconos, Pennslyvania, PA December 15, 1997 Fillmore, San Francisco, CA November 20, 1998 Wetlands, New York City, NY December 11, 1998 Drift On Inn, Seatlle, WA (supported by Bad Boys) December 31, 1998 Santa Rosa, CA January 17, 1999 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (with Big Brother and The Holding Company) June 16, 2001 San Diego, CA September 2, 2007 Speedway Meadows, San Francisco, CA (40th Anniversary: Summer of Love, with Taj Mahal, New Riders of the Purple Sage, Canned Heat, Dan Hicks and Hot Licks, the Charlatans, Country Joe McDonald and Others)